


Breaking the Rules

by KillerCakepop



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerCakepop/pseuds/KillerCakepop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru tries breaking a rule with Mondo, and they both REALLY enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

Ishimaru had never been so excited for the school day to end in his life. He had anxiously been waiting since lunch, which was odd because nothing had ever happened during school which made him want to leave. But today was different. Today, Mondo jokingly whispered "I bet your parents would be so mad if we fucked at your house," in the prefect's ear. Normally he would scold Mondo for that nasty language in public and would especially hate the idea of angering his parents, but something about the way Mondo said it made him feel so... hot.

After school let out, the two boys headed to Ishimaru's apartment. Mondo had been there before, but never on a school night when his parents weren't home. It was against the rules his parents had set to have friends over on a school night. Which is exactly what turned the prefect on at the moment.

The couple had barely gotten through the door before they could no longer keep their hands to themselves. Mondo pushed Ishimaru up against the door to get it closed, and when the prefect leaned up to kiss him, he was stopped.

"How about we start on the couch?" Mondo hummed in a low pitch, walking backward toward the love seat in the front room. He sat down and put his feet up on the table in front of the love seat. "Come here," he said, "I wanna kiss you."

The prefect felt the blood rush to his loins. Mondo was clearly taking his devil-may-care attitude to an extreme, and it filled him with so much want that he could barely stand it. He rushed over to the couch and put both knees on either side of his boyfriend to straddle him. The larger boy embraced him, placing one hand behind his head and the other on his lower back. The prefect started with his hands on Mondo's face but quickly started sliding them down his body, feeling every muscle he could run his hands over. After getting his fill, he began tugging at Mondo's jacket in an effort to take it off.

Mondo sat up and wriggled his jacket free, and began unbuttoning the other boy's jacket. The two had been connected at the mouth since they sat on the couch, using their tongues to get every taste and sensation from the other that they could. Once their jackets were off they began unbuttoning each other's shirts, still connected at the mouth. They each yanked the other's shirt off, and the gang leader shifted his weight and lifted one of the prefect's legs to set him down on the couch, pushing him lightly to get him to lay down. The prefect followed suit, holding the back of the gang leader's head in order to keep from being severed from his kiss.

The two awkwardly made out on the small couch before Ishimaru could no longer handle the confinements that came with it's size. He moved his mouth to Mondo's ear, and with a heavy breath said "let's move to my bed." Just saying it got the prefect so hard it would have been uncomfortable had he not enjoyed it so much. Clearly Mondo felt the same way, because he let out a moan of "Oh, fuck yes," before briefly sucking on the prefect's neck and briskly picking him up to take him into the bedroom.

The gang leader set Ishimaru down on the bed, his body pressed up against him the entire way down. He lightly pushed himself away from the bed to keep from crushing the smaller boy underneath him with his forearms, and breathed softly onto his neck. The prefect whimpered and arched his back at the sensation. Mondo slowly ran his tongue along the prefect's neck before bringing his lips up to meet the other boy's and running his tongue along the roof of his mouth.

Ishimaru reached his hands in the back of his boyfriend's pants and tightened his fingers around his ass, reciprocating the movements that his tongue made in his mouth. The gang leader pushed his pelvis into the prefect's to get some friction as well as to get an idea of how hard his boyfriend was. The hall monitor was usually both ready and done before the gang leader, but the more they engaged the longer he lasted.

As they laid there, moaning in delight, writhing against each other, the prefect retracted his hand from the back of the gang leader's pants and shifted them toward the front, trying to get at the zipper. The gang leader arched his pelvis in response, and the prefect fumbled with the button and zipper until they came undone and slid the gang leaders pants off of his hips. They sat up to make it easier, and the gang leader proceeded to unbutton Ishimaru's pants before realizing his boots were still on.

"Uh, babe?" he said, pulling at Ishimaru's boot laces. The prefect let out a small laugh. "Yeah, stupid things are in the way." "I gotta get the condom outta my backpack anyway," Mondo said as he got up to exit the room. The prefect's eyes were glued to him as he walked away, he loved the way his boyfriend looked in just his underwear. Then quickly began to unlace his boots.

Upon Mondo's return with a condom and some lube, Ishimaru had one boot off and the other halfway undone. The larger boy crawled onto the bed and straddled the smaller boy from behind, putting his hand down the front of his pants and lightly rubbing his length through his underwear. He whispered in his ear, "You're still not done?" The prefect let out a pant immediately followed with a whimper. He struggled to slip the second boot off before he got it completely untied, and once he did he lifted himself off the bed enough for Mondo to slide his pants off.

The prefect immediately turned around and lunged his mouth so quickly at Mondo's that the gang leader had to move his head back a little bit to keep from hitting their mouths against each other too hard. The gang leader slowly lowered himself and the prefect back onto the bed and wrapped his hands around the prefect's ass. They got a rhythm going rubbing their cocks together through the fabric of their underwear, and the gang leader pulled one hand back. "You ready to really start?" he asked his boyfriend. The prefect nodded his head and grabbed Mondo's wrist. By now, he knew the drill.

Ishimaru produced as much saliva as he could while licking and sucking Mondo's fingers. He licked his palm just to get him extra hot before letting go of his wrist. "I'm ready," he said, burying his face in the gang leader's neck. "Fuck, babe," the gang leader moaned.

Mondo teased his boyfriend's entrance with the tip of his finger before slowly sliding it in. "Ah," the prefect let out followed by a small gasp. "You okay,?" Ishimaru loved that his boyfriend was always keeping his well-being in mind, no matter how deep they were into it. "Yeah, keep going."

Mondo began sliding his finger in and out of the prefect, almost twirling his finger the way Ishimaru liked. He paused his moaning to speak. "Mondo, please."

It was like this every time. He should be over it by now, but he found himself kind of embarrassed to say what he wanted out loud. There was no need to, though, as Mondo knew exactly what he was asking for. "You want me to fuck you with my cock now, right?"

The two sat up on the bed and exchanged places. The prefect laid down on his stomach as the gang leader grabbed the condom and started rubbing some lube on his length. The prefect felt his boyfriend lower himself on top of him and place the tip of his length at his entrance. "Lift your hips up a li'l more, babe, I wanna stroke ya while I fuck ya," the gang leader whispered in his ear. If anyone could make somebody come with words alone, it would be Mondo. Anytime he said anything sexual in nature, whether they were having sex or kissing or walking through the park, Ishimaru would feel his dick twitch a little with excitement no matter how inappropriate the timing was. He would scold him for it, but he didn't really want him to stop so he always let it slide.

Ishimaru did what his boyfriend said and lifted his hips up, pushing himself over Mondo's tip. It hurt a little when Mondo pushed himself in all the way, but he always did it as slowly as possible and that was enough to make it a bit easier on the hall monitor. It was also quite distracting to have Mondo stroking his length the entire time. "I'm gonna start moving now, okay babe?" The hall monitor let out a whimpering "yes," and the two began thrusting their hips along with each other. They got a good rhythm going, and Mondo grabbed some more lube and put it on his hand so it would slide easier over his boyfriend's cock. "Oh," the prefect loudly moaned. "Be as loud as you want, babe, we're all alone in your apartment on your bed."

He moaned even louder as the thought raced through his head. In the heat of the moment he had forgotten that what had gotten them this far was him being turned on at the thought of breaking a rule, and now that they were doing it he was even more excited. Mondo was panting and moaning into Ishimaru's neck, stroking his cock, matching the rhythm of his hand to their humping. "I'm gonna come, babe," the gang leader moaned in a higher pitch than he usually used. Once it happened, Mondo let out swear after swear, panting and breathing onto the back of the prefect's neck.

Ishimaru felt Mondo's cock twitch and throb as he released himself inside of the hall monitor, and that was enough to push him over the edge as well. "Ah, oh, oh God," the prefect moaned as he released himself all over his bed sheets. They slowed their thrusting until each was completely finished, and Mondo rolled over onto his side, keeping and arm and leg around the smaller boy. "So I guess I gotta go soon, huh?" the gang leader said with a slight frown. Ishimaru smiled back and placed his hand on his boyfriend's cheek. "My parents won't be home for another three hours, so we can lay here a little while longer. "Good," Mondo smiled, "'Cause I'm not done lovin' you yet." The two closed their eyes and shared another kiss.


End file.
